


Ты самый лучший в моем цветнике цветок

by fandom Star Wars 2020 (Fandom_Star_Wars)



Series: ФБ 2020: Визуал от G до T [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Don't copy to another site, Embedded Images, Fanart, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Фандомная битва 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25490062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Star_Wars/pseuds/fandom%20Star%20Wars%202020
Summary: 1. Как известно, Гиладик — известный садовод.2. Название — строчка из песни"Цветок" группы "Петля Пристрастия"АвторTrashProduction
Relationships: Gilad Pellaeon/Thrawn | Mitth’raw’nuruodo
Series: ФБ 2020: Визуал от G до T [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846507
Comments: 31
Kudos: 78
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020, fandom Star Wars 2020: Визуал от G до T





	Ты самый лучший в моем цветнике цветок

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Как известно, Гиладик — известный садовод.  
> 2\. Название — строчка из песни ["Цветок" группы "Петля Пристрастия"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wWRbbufXnqo&list=PLSWvICR_FizEizdTLLzftxiUcO8IOAAij&index=5)
> 
> Автор [TrashProduction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashProduction)

  
[Открыть оригинал (в этом окне)](https://images2.imgbox.com/e2/1d/Caws6o5E_o.jpg)


End file.
